marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Illyana Rasputina
' Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina' (Magik) was born in the Soviet collective farm called the Ust-Ordynsky Collective near Lake Baikal in Siberia. She is the youngest of three mutant sibling; her brothers are Piotr and Mikhail. At the age of six, Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and taken to Limbo where the X-Men followed. While there, Illyana also ran into alternate versions of the X-Men, who had not been able to return to their own dimension. While attempting to return to her own dimension, Belasco grabbed Illyana and kept her until she was rescued by alternate reality versions Storm and Kitty Pryde. Illyana was captured by Miss Locke along with several of the X-Men's other loved ones to get them to rescue Arcade from Dr. Doom. After they were freed, Piotr allowed his sister to stay in the United States, believing she would be safe and not be used as a government tool like their older brother had been. Charles Xavier used his telepathic talents to give her the ability to speak English. Relatives *Efim Rasputin - great-great-grandfather *Grigory Rasputin I - great-grandfather *Elena Rasputina - great-grandmother *Ivan Rasputin - great-great-uncle *Grigory Rasputin II - paternal grandfather *Nikolai Rasputin - father *Alexandra Rasputina - mother *Piotr Rasputin - brother *Mikhail Rasputin - brother *Vladimir Rasputin - paternal uncle *Anatoly Rasputin - paternal uncle *Tra-Mai-A-Zath - sister-in-law *Peter - nephew *Konstantin Rasputin - paternal cousin *Klara Rasputina - paternal cousin *Dimitriy Rasputin - paternal cousin *Larisa Mishchenko - paternal cousin *Pavel Plotnick - paternal distant relative *Lamar Plotnick - paternal distant relative *Lavinia Plotnick - paternal distant relative *Grisha - paternal distant relative *Yuri Grigorievich - paternal distant relative Powers Stepping Discs: Illyana has the ability to mentally control "stepping discs", which allowed herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. This dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a stepping disc, she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo or if she did so because, having been spirited there as a child, it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of. Illyana has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, from one continent to another, and even interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo to Earth. *''Temporal Teleportation: ''Unlike most other teleporters, Illyana can teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days, and centuries into the past or future. Especially, early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Illyana was told by Dr. Strange that she had potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Illyana is the sorceress supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all powerful and powerful demons of Limbo do not dare challenge her. Illyana has access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Illyana's sorcery is a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco and white magic which she was taught by an alternative reality Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Illyana was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of the Enchantress while in Limbo, despite the Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Illyana is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, scrying, projecting an astral form, and other talents. She has demonstrated enough skill and power to utilize the Eye of Agamotto after Dr. Strange trained her how to. On Earth, she was formerly limited to astral projection, a mystical sense, simple spells, and summoning her soulsword. Since her tutelage under Dr. Strange, Illyana has shown better control and has demonstrated more powerful spells on Earth, such as when she used magic to summon a giant, demonic hydra to fight for her. Another impressive feat that Illyana displayed was when she rescued Cyclops from his prison cell. To do this, she summoned giant demon hands from the ground that rose up and destroy an entire reinforced prison bunker wall. Limbo Control: Illyana's Limbo, also known as Otherplace, is not a void as such, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to the true Limbo, where time does not pass in a physical sense and, as a result, no one can age or die. The matter within Illyana's Limbo could be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of the sorcerer who is its master. Mystical Armor: The more that Illyana uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Illyana's appearance becomes more demonic, including horns, hooves, or a tail. The mystical armor is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Psychic Shields: She has impenetrable psychic shields, most likely a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such, even powerful telepaths such as Charles Xavier, David Haller, Emma Frost, and Rachel Summers cannot mentally read Illyana's thoughts or sense her psychically. Abilities Magic: Illyana is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo as well as the white magic of Earth. Ancient Weaponry: Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her soulsword, she led an attack on hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling the rebellion. Multilingual: Native Russian-born Illyana was telepathically taught fluent English by Charles Xavier over the course of a single night by programming it into her brain while she slept. Weaknesses Mystical Limitation: Illyana's magical abilities are far more limited on Earth's dimension. Dark Half: Use of her dark magic or intense emotions can cause her demonic form, Darkchylde, to emerge from within her. Stepping Disc Burden: The further she travels with her stepping discs, the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting, she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts, she is psychically drained and must regain her strength before attempting another great teleport. Illyana has since honed this ability and no longer has difficulty differentiating time and space with vast jumps. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magicians Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Magic Category:Astral Projection Category:Mystical Sense Category:Summoning Category:Energy Blasts Category:Exoskeletal Armor Category:Psychic Resistance Category:Russians Category:Russian Language Category:Armed Combat Category:Swordsmanship Category:Axemanship